


He's the Avatar

by Phopollo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phopollo/pseuds/Phopollo
Summary: I apologize in advance for how confusing this is--I wanted to challenge myself by using only dialogue and onomatopeias for the prologue except for that very ending.I really hope this makes more sense than I think it does--





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how confusing this is--  
> I wanted to challenge myself by using only dialogue and onomatopeias for the prologue except for that very ending.
> 
> I really hope this makes more sense than I think it does--

_Dolorosa would never forget that night._

 

"Mom-- I don't feel well."

 

"What's wrong dear? What doesn't feel well?"

 

_Rumble._

_Crash._

 

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong."

 

_Thump._

 

"Mom--"

"I know. It'll be alright, just... go upstairs. Make sure your brothers and sister are okay."

"Okay..."

 

_Dolorosa would never forget that night._

 

_Bang bang bang._

_Click._

 

"... hello?"

"Dolorosa-- please, I need your help."

"Mr. Crockerbert-- what are you doing?"

"It's the air temples."

"The air temples? But aren't you from the water tribe?"

"..."

 

======================================

 

"... I see."

"Rosa, please. I'm begging you. I know you left the Eastern Air Temple for a reason, but... she needs you. John does too."

 

"... Kanaya's four now, right?"

"Yes."

"And John and Jane?"

"Two. But Jane is returning to the water tribe with me."

"..."

 

Dolorosa would never forget that night.

 

"Mom? Who's that?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep her upstairs--"

 

"It's alright. Porrim, come here. Do you remember your sister Kanaya?"

"The one who went away when I was little?"

"Yes, her."

"Not really."

 

"Rosa--"

 

_Rumble._

"Well she's coming home tonight-- and she's bringing a friend."

"She is?"

"Yes."

"How long will she be staying?"

"Not she, he. And he'll stay as long as he needs too."

"... Do I have to share my room?"

"We'll discuss this in the morning. Go back to bed."

"But I can't see."

"Signless will guide you."

 

_Whoosh._

 

"Now, go to bed."

 

"Come on Porrim."

"Alright..."

 

======================================

 

"And the others?"

"They've been delivered safely to their new homes as well."

 

"Will you be alright out there?"

"Of course. I've got Nanna."

"Well, goodnight Dylan. Safe travels."

"Goodnight Rosa. Please-- raise them well."

 

_Click._

 

The door was closed. Dylan Crockerbert had left the Maryam home.

__**Dolorosa would never forget that night.**

 


	2. Burn Baby, Burn,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a normal day.  
> But things don't stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be taking this chapter's title more seriously.  
> But oh well.  
> No one can stop me
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize for how long this chapter is, hopefully it's the only one this long--

_Whoosh._

 

It was fourteen years since the Fire Nation had attacked the air temples.

Fourteen years since a handful of Air Nomads had escaped and saved a handful of their young who went into hiding.

And for all John cared, fourteen years ago today may as well have just been another day in his life.

 

The rushing wind pounded in John's ears, blocking out just about every other sound.

The only notable noise that wasn't the wind was yelling from the ground below.

He could have sworn that some of it sounded like his name every now and then...

Oh.

Thinking about it, y'know, it kinda sounded like Kanaya and Doloros--

 

_"John! Get down here!"_

 

Oh yeah!

John totally forgot for a few minutes that he was being chased by his adoptive family.

Too bad for them they were set on not using airbending in public... but great for him so he wouldn't be caught!

 

"Nah, I think I'm good!" Whooped the young man as he made the leap from the building he was currently on to the next one.

 

_Swoosh._

"acK--"

 

That was not how John imagined that going.

The strong gust of wind kept him from landing properly, knocking him right off the roof.

 

Blue eyes widened before squeezing shut.

Oh spirits this was gonna hurt.

 

_Whump._

 

The impact wasn't as intense as John was preparing for as he fell.

"Goodness gracious-- when did you get so heavy--?" wheezed a familiar voice.

"... Kanaya?"

"Who else?"

 

John's eyes shot open again, and he immediately wiggled free from the other's arms.

He took a moment to study Kanaya-- and boy, what a rare sight it was when he had taken the moment to look.

"Pffft. You look like you just got tossed in  lake."

 

Standing up straighter, Kanaya pushed her hair back and out of her face, piercing green eyes seeming to narrow and zero in on John. He knew at that moment he shouldn't have said anything.

"Less tossed, more pushed."

 

John's eyebrows furrowed, but he knew exactly what he had done. The mischievous smirk was just something he couldn't help.

"You? Pushed into a body of water? Who would do such a thing?"

 

Kanaya's mouth opened, ready to fire polite curses at John.

 

"Children, enough!" Hissed the approaching other Maryam. And just that alone was enough to make both younger airbenders wince.

Dolorosa sighed as she approached, leaning heavily on her staff.

The look of disappointment her features held... well, John could only think of one other time she had given him that look. But... it wasn't the same this time for whatever reason. Perhaps because he was older now...?

No.

Because Dolorosa was older now.

 

The last time he had received this look, he was 13 and said he had hated his father and mother for just leaving him there.

Dolorosa's face was younger then. Her eyes were sharp, and hair all the same shade of dark brown. And now?

Her face had fallen-- eyes had dulled, and hair graying.

 

It was only three years ago, and the closest person he had to a mother had grown old from stress. The only thing that truly remained the same was the bags below her eyes.

 

John couldn't help but feel... guilty?

Yes, guilty. Without all his trouble making, perhaps Dolorosa wouldn't have aged thrice as quickly as the normal person.

 

Kanaya's words cut through John's thoughts like an ax through wood, returning him from his state of though.

"I apologize, Mother."

 

"It's fine..."

It was not fine. It was told by the sigh accompanying the words.

"You were just being teenagers, but I beg of you... please, be what you are; young adults. You know we aren't allowed to be airbending in broad daylight."

 

"But I wasn't airbending, it was Kanaya--" John began in protest.

 

"And what do you think the people who I've told that neither of you are benders would think if they saw you on the roof tops?"

 

Kanaya placed her hand on John's shoulder. When he met her look, she seemed to be silently telling him not to argue.

He cast his gaze downwards.

 

"We're heading home now. But we're stopping at the market first-- we need more vegetables for dinner tonight." Dolorosa began, allowing the silence to sink in after a few moments. Her staff gave muffled clicks on the ground as she began heading towards the market, leaving the young airbenders by themselves for a few awkward moments.

 

_Thwap._

"Ow!" John yelped, jumping forwards and rubbing the back of his head. He turned to find another upset Maryam.

Jeez, what was with him and getting into trouble with everyone who had strong maternal instincts?

 

"Put on your shoes next time you go out." Kanaya retorted, running her hand through her hair to flick some water at John before shoving past him.

Oh yeah! His shoes! John knew he forgot something earlier.

 

"Mmmmmm... nah! I'm good." The blue eyed boy decided, practically skipping to catch up to them.

 

==========================================

 

The trip to the market was taking far longer than it should have. And it was far too long for John's taste.

Bored out of his mind, and arms tired from holding everything, he plopped to the ground, slumping against the stand.

 

"Rosaaaaaaaa." He whined, setting the bags down and resting his arms on his bent knees.

 

"I know John. Just a few more minutes." Dolorosa assured, returning to her conversation with the stand owner. But everyone knows that that's mother-speak for "a few more hours."

A groan rose from John's throat, and his head dropped back to hit the wood of the stand.

Eventually, Kanaya lowered herself to the ground next to John. "Mind if I join your meditation down here?" She asked.

"It's not really meditating." He responded, fiddling with the hem of the vibrant green cloth used in his shirt.

"Well of course it is."

 

John paused, lifting his head to look at Kanaya.

 

"While meditation is normally used as the focusing of energy-- or in our case, the way to leave our bodies and travel to the spirit world, the actual meaning of meditation is to engage in thought and contemplation." Kanaya explained, sitting with her legs crossed. "As you know, deep meditation is what allows airbenders to be recognized as masters. Whether the arrows are gifted to you from air spirits, or whether they are artificially created, I'm unsure really. Something tells me that if you took time to think-- or, well to formerly meditate, I feel like you'd be closer to earning your arrows than you'd think." She said, reaching over to place her hand on the other's shoulder.

Her words made John feel unable to help but smile.

"Thanks Kanaya."

 

The sound of someone approaching caused the two to look up.

 

He was tall-- probably a few inches taller than Dolorosa. Three large scars crossed his face, and hard purple eyes. His jaw and nose looked as if they had been broken many times, and hadn't healed properly once or twice. His hair was light brown, and he had a stubble beard that looked like it had been grown out some, and decided to be kept at that legnth. If John was a homosexual, he'd have probably found him ruggedly hansom. However, John just thought he looked kind of dirty-- pretty scary too.

His clothes were red, and he looked as if he was a general of the fire nation-- or at least, someone of high stature. And he was walking right up behind Dolorosa.

 

John and Kanaya exchanged concerned looks.

But at that exact moment, the Maryam turned around, beginning to speak-- only to be cut short by crashing into the approaching man.

"Oh dear-- I'm so sor--"  
"No no, it was my fault--"  
"Really, I--...  _you._ "

 

Dolorosa stepped back, eyes seeming to narrow at the man.

Of course, the man grew visibly uncomfortable under the sudden glare. "Do I... know you?"

"... no."

Dolorosa's posture stiffened, neck craning to look at John and Kanaya. The two knew it was time to go, and began gathering the groceries.

 

As they gathered their things to leave, the man's eyes landed on the skin on Dolorosa's wrists.

"Interesting tattoos."

 

But Dolorosa didn't respond, simply motioning for her children to follow.

 

As John followed Dolorosa to head home, he took one more glance to the man who they had encountered earlier. His facial expression had changed. It was now far less friendly-- much colder and stone faced.

He didn't like the look he was giving Dolorosa as they left.

 

"Mother, we forgot the--"

"It doesn't matter."

 

Both John and Kanaya halted in surprise, exchanging looks. Neither had ever heard their mother sounding so... aggressive.

 

"We need to get home as soon as possible-- or at least out of the most populated part of our village." Dolorosa added on.

 

John had a feeling that things were going to happen.

 

==========================================

 

Upon returning home, things had become... tense.

John had been sent out-- as well as Karkat.

 

Even though Karkat was the same age as Kankri, it seemed there were many family secrets he'd been left out of.

 

"So what do you think they're talking about?" John asked, kicking a stone and sending it flying through the air.

"SOMETHING THEY DON'T WANT US HEARING, CLEARLY."

 

John laughed, turning to face the loud boy. "Man Karkles, I know we're outside, but that doesn't mean you can yell out here too." He mocked, pausing to stick his tongue out in a playful manner.

Karkat's eyebrow twitched, as he turned to look at John... before flipping him off, resulting in John's laughter growing.

 

"Well come on then! We aren't gonna just stand around here all day, are we?"

"UNTIL WE CAN GO BACK IN? YE--"  
"Of course not, ha ha!"

 

And with that, John turned and sprinted all the way to the river, pausing to catch his breath and glance to make sure Karkat was following. But when the fiery boy caught up, John began running towards the upstream. His laughter seemed to cut through the air, far louder and notable than the yelling of Karkat as he tried to get John to stop.

Eventually, John began to run out of breath. Eventually, being the key word. He had been running for what felt like ages.

 

The air boy's chest heaved with each of his heavy breaths.

Before long, Karkat had caught up. He had used his firebending to boost him along, which caused him to burn his pants some. There went his only pair that wasn't burnt due to his lack of control with his bending.

"JOHN, YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF SHIT, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'VE LED US?" He howled with rage.

"Uh... upstream?"

"NO, WE'RE ON THE EDGE OF THE WILDERNESS. YOU KNOW, WHERE ALL THE WILD ANIMALS THAT WONT HESITATE TO SWALLOW YOU WHOLE OR MAUL YOU TO DEATH ARE."

Oh shit.

 

 John took a moment to look around. Why did they live so close to where it was dangerous anyways? That just seemed like a dumb idea.

 

"... well lets go explore it some!"

Karkat's jaw drop was almost audible.

"ARE YOU NUTS? WE'RE NOT TWO MASTERS OF OUR BENDING."

"Sounds like you're just scared."

"I DON'T GET SCARED I JUST DON'T WANT TO DIE."

"Welllllll... then _I'm_  gonna go explore it. Come with me if you want to make sure I don't die, or something like that."

"WHAT? JOHN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WAIT."

"Nope, I'm not waiting!"

"NO, I KNOW YOU, I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE TOWN NEWS. COME BACK."

"Pfffft, what? Is there an angry saber-tooth moose-lion on the loose? Come on, you know they don't live around--"

 

  ** _GRRRAHWR_**

 

Ohhhhhh shit.

Slowly, John turned around and stared at the shifting brush.

 

"JOHN, LETS GO-- BEFORE YOU GET MAULED."

But John was frozen to the ground where he stood. Sure, he talked big, but when it came down to it and those fight or flight instincts kicked in, it was normally flight.

_"Grrrrrr.... **ROAW**!"_

"AHHH--"  
"JOHN!"

 

_Thud._

"--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh... ah?"

John hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them-- only to be met face to face with... a saber-tooth moose lion?

"... am I dead?"

 

"NO?"

 

The beast that had tackled John made a whining noise, before shoving its snout against his chest.

It was far too big to be a baby-- but far too small to be an adult. She had started growing in her fangs and antlers however, so it gave the genera; idea of her age range.

Raising his hand awkwardly, he pat the head and pulled his hand away in case she tried to bite. But instead, the saber-tooth moose lion's tail waggled excitedly at this notion.

 

John sat up as best he could with the large creature standing over him.

She kept waggling her tail. She seemed... really tame. Especially for an animal that was supposedly so dangerous. And it's something John could really explain, but... he felt connected to this saber-tooth moose lion. Like they were suppose to meet-- or like if this creature was a human in a past life, they were really close. Maybe even best friends or something.

 

"Hmmm... hey-- Karkat, what do you think about the name Casey?"

 

Karkat rose an eyebrow, shifting out of the defensive and fighting stance he had taken when John had been tackled.

"IT'S A FINE NAME... YOU CAN'T BE CONSIDERING KEEPING THAT THING."

"Why not?"  
"IT'S A GIANT BEAST THAT'S GOING TO GET AS BIG AS HALF OUR HOUSE OR BIGGER. ITS A FUCKING STUPID IDEA."

"Well, what if I take her home anyways?"

"MOM WILL NEVER LET YOU KEEP HER."

 

==========================================

 

Dolorosa let John keep Casey.

In fact, she almost seemed excited about John wanting an animal.

 

It had probably been a week since the incident at the market and since Casey had been taken in. Tensions were high-- neither John or Karkat knew why. It didn't make sense why Karkat wasn't trusted but Kankri was-- after all, they were the same age.

Although, maturity wise, Kankri was years ahead of Karkat.

 

"John?"

 

John jumped back in surprise-- resulting in his tripping over Casey.

Dolorosa frowned at this, pushing him back upright with a gust if wind.

 

"You seem distracted. Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine-- why?"

 

Dolorosa simply gave him a look before she tossed him  stick about as tall as him.

Upon closer inspection, the young airbender noticed Kanaya was holding one too-- but it was closer to her height.

 

"Uh..." John looked to Kanaya pleadingly. He knew Dolorosa wouldn't explain again-- she must have already explained it once or twice.

Kanaya sighed through her nose, allowing her arm to slack a bit.

"Its a glider, John. She wants you to open it with your airbending." She explained before bending the one she had been holding open.

"Pffft, I can do that--"

"Grrrrrrrrhh..."

 

All three Airthbenders turned sharply to the sounds.

To learn it had been Casey growling was certainly something new.

It wasn't a normal habit for her to growl. Even at strangers.

 

"Casey, what is it?" The blue eyed Airbender asked, clutching his glider close as he scooted over to his beastly companion.

But the saver-tooth moose lion continued to growl at whoever was there, despite the fact they couldn't be seen from where the airbenders, nor the creature stood.

 

_"Fire!"_

 

And all too quickly, the sound of fire beginning, and hitting the stood and wood was all John could think about.

The back door flew open, and out rushed Porrim, Kankri, and Signless.

 

"Mom--"

"I know--"

"It has to be him! Who else would know--?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's not--"

 

Everyone's voices faded into each other to John. Currently, he was frozen to the ground where he stood, a sort of terror rising in him from the stomach, slowly up to become the lump in his throat.

His sweat from the sudden heat of the fire felt... cold. But like everything else was heating up.

 

What had eventually snapped the Egbert out of his thoughts, the firm feeling of being grabbed.

It felt like electricity had been shot through his body, making him jump and calm down to figure out the one dragging him was Kanaya.

 

"John, we have to go-- now. It's not up for debate."

It was the most stern he had ever heard her sound.

Cranning his neck around, John was able to stop Karkat hot on their heels.

 

"But wait-- what about everyone else?"

"There's no time--"

"No!"

 

John pulled his arm away, causing him to stumble backwards into Karkat.

"That's both of your family and the people who raised me! We're not leaving without them!"

"MOM TOLD US T--"

 

Unable to finish his sentence like usual, Karkat was shoved aside as John scurried past him to try and go back to the house. He wasn't sure how, but he knew they needed his help-- even if he wasn't the best bender.

But there was cry of pain, and it made John's stomach drop so far, it may as well have gotten to the south pole.

It made the urgency to get back to the backyard even more urgent.

 

When he got there though, he took one look at the fallen Maryams, and blacked out.

 

When John came around, he was on something moving quickly. It seemed someone was holding on to him, but he wasn't conscious enough to see who.

 

The next time he opened his eyes, it was morning. And judging by the looks of gloom on Karkat and Kanaya's faces, and the unfamiliar surroundings?

The young Airbender wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had happened.


End file.
